


Daddy Will Help

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [204]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic please where teenage Sam is sick and feverish while dean is taking care of him and keeps asking for daddy because he's delirious, which surprises dean. Eventually john comes home and takes care of him telling him that daddy's here. Just fluff. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Will Help

“D-Dean…’m cold.” Sam said.

Dean tucked another blanket around Sam, and felt his forehead, worried. Sam had come down with something, and it was just them right now.

John was supposed to be back soon, but Dean wasn’t exactly sure when ‘soon’ was.

“It’ll be OK, Sammy.” Dean murmured, checking the time. he had given Sam some medicine, and another dose for it was gonna come up soon.

Sam didn’t like taking the medicine the first time, and he really wasn’t going to like it the second time, but Dean could care less at the moment. He was gonna make sure Sam got better.

“Dean…”

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean asked, over Sam in an instant.

“I want Dad. Where is he?” Sam asked, looking up at Dean with glassy eyes. “I want Daddy.”

Dean gave Sam a look, before covering it and looking at the door.

“Dad won’t be around for a little while. On a hunt for that werewolf in the mountain, remember?”

“But…Dean…” Sam said, shivering. Dean took another look at the clock, before moving and grabbing the liquid medicine that was there for Sam. “Da-addy…” Sam moaned. “I want Dad.”

“Just hold on for a little while. Dad’ll be back soon.” Dean promised. He poured the amount of medicine that the bottle said was required into a spoon and moved over to Sam. “Open up Sam.”

Sam’s lidded gaze turned to the spoon with the medicine and he whined through his nose.

“Daddy.” He murmured.

“Dad isn’t-” Dean was cut off as the door opened and the two boys turned to see John enter the room.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Sam called, shivering. He tried to get up, and Dean kept him down, while John came over, looking Sam over.

“He’s sick, and he’s calling for you. He’s got a fever, and he refuses to eat anything. Plus, he’s gotta take this.” Dean said, holding out the medicine.

“Alright.” John said. “Good work, Dean.” John nodded, taking the spoon and sitting down.

“Daddy.” Sam murmured.

“Daddy’s right here, Sammy.” John said, running his hand through Sam’s sweat-slicked hair. “Gotta take your medicine. We’ll see what to do from there.”

“Nooo….medicine gross…” Sam whined. John chuckled, and his hand cupped Sam’s clammy, hot face.

“Daddy’s gonna help you get better. But you gotta let him help.”

“Daddy….” Sam murmured.

“Come on Sam. Open up, and take your medicine.” John said softly. Sam gave another whine, but opened his mouth. John led the spoon in Sam’s mouth and Sam sucked down the medicine, grimacing at the taste.

“Attaboy.” John soothed. “Dean, grab me a thermometer. How long has he been like this?”

“About an hour after you left. I tried calling, but you were to far in the mountain for anything to pick up.” Dean said, getting what John asked for.

“Damn.” John sighed, nodding. “Well, I’m here now for you.” John said, turning to look down at his sick son. “Daddy’s gonna make sure you get all better.”

“Daddy…” Sam murmured softly, pressing into John’s touch. “Daddy.”


End file.
